


thin ice

by rocketshiptospace



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, what to do when ur best bud/love interest is rlly rlly cold and you want him to not be: the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketshiptospace/pseuds/rocketshiptospace
Summary: “Ryan?” Shane asks, taking off his soaked rain coat, only to reveal a soaked jean jacket underneath. “Are you okay?”“Y-yeah,” Ryan stutters out, between the clattering of his teeth. “Ju-just rea-really c-c-cold.”Or, the boys end up frozen and wet after a disasterous shoot in the woods. Shane helps Ryan get warm again.





	thin ice

**Author's Note:**

> hey ao3, its me, ya girl. im alive and kicking and also yet again in another fandom but what else is new. this is just a lil scribble i did to get myself into writing these boys. (also im already planning a longer fic why am i like this) hope you enjoy!!!

It’s raining. It has been raining since they’ve arrived, nearly three hours ago now. The woods are in are supposedly haunted, but after three hours of unrelenting rain they have absolutely no footage. Even Ryan, who is usually capable of detracting entire sentences from the smallest gusts of wind has been uncharacteristically quiet. Shane’s wearing a raincoat, they both are, but at this point it has been completely soaked through. It kind of feels like he’s never going to get dry again.

On top of that it’s freezing cold outside, partly attributed to that fact that it is _the middle of the fucking night_. At this point Shane is contemplating just admitting ghosts exists just so they can go back to their hotel to warm up. Shane would kill for a warm blanket and some hot chocolate right now.

Ryan apparently has the same idea, because he makes a frustrated noise, and says, “We’re not getting anything. Let’s go to the hotel and try again tomorrow.”

Shane could kiss him, but that’s not a thought he wants to get into right now. That box is staying locked away in the deep corners of his mind, never to be opened, preferably. “Maybe it’s a ghost that’s causing all this rain. Maybe they’re doing it on purpose, don’t want us lurking around their home,” Shane says, notably cheered now he knows he’s only half an hour away from a fluffy blanket.

“Shut up, Shane,” Ryan says, but the soft smile pulling at his lips considerably lessens the insult.

\--

When they finally get back to their shared hotel room, Ryan is shaking like a leaf. Shane is feeling pretty cold too. The heating in the car did nothing to warm them up, only making them realize how cold and sticky and wet their clothes really were. Next to that the car dropped them off on a street that was still a ten minute walk away from the hotel, which means they just got soaked all over again.

So the most logical thing to do when they get inside the room would be to take of their wet clothes and put on some dry ones. However, when Ryan steps inside, he just stands in the middle of the room, seemingly frozen.

“Ryan?” Shane asks, taking off his soaked rain coat, only to reveal a soaked jean jacket underneath, “Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah,” Ryan stutters out, between the clattering of his teeth. “Ju-just rea-really c-c-cold.”

Shane has shucked off his jean jacket as well, and turns to frown at Ryan. He’s still fully dressed, trying to undo the zipper of his rain coat. He’s struggling, because his fingers are absolutely frozen stiff. While Shane had had his hands tucked into his pockets for most of the shoot, Ryan had been operating the cameras. Without gloves.

“C’mere,” Shane mutters, stepping into Ryan’s space and slowly undoing the zipper of the raincoat. Up close, he notices Ryan’s lips have turned completely blue. He momentarily entertains the idea of kissing them warm again, and then scolds himself for even thinking like that in this situation. Ryan needs him right now, which means his little ‘I may have a bit of a massive thing for my best friend’ crisis is going to have to be put on the back burner.

After the rain coat he removes Ryan’s jacket, and then reaches down for his shirt, slow, hesitant. But Ryan doesn’t stop him, just lets it happen, looking soft and frazzled and still so, so cold. Shane wants to do anything he can to warm him up as soon as possible.

So he pulls the shirt over Ryan’s head, slowly, carefully, and then reaches for his pants. When those are off too, Ryan is in front of him, in just his soaked boxers and a pair of wet socks, staring at Shane with so much trust and fondness that Shane has to turn away before he does something stupid.

“Here,” he says, trusting a pair of his own sweats and a hoodie at Ryan. “Go grab some dry underwear and get changed. I’ll go do the same,” he adds, vaguely waving in the direction of the bathroom. He flees, because if he has to spend one second longer in the same room with a ruffled, sleepy looking, wet, half naked Ryan Bergara he is definitely going to do things he is going to regret later.

When he emerges, Ryan is sitting on the bed, wrapped in Shane’s hoodie and sweatpants, and Shane curses himself for offering up his own clothes, and then curses Ryan for looking so absolutely adorable in them. He doesn’t try to think about how readily Ryan had accepted the change of clothes instead of grabbing his own.

Ryan looks up when he hears Shane enter, and he smiles. Shane wants to wrap him up in a million and one blankets and never ever let him go again. He also wants his brain to stop thinking things like that. “You feeling warmer?” He asks, sitting down on the bed as well, scooting until he’s next to Ryan, leaning against the headboard.

“Yeah,” Ryan says, but a small shiver running through his body betrays him.

Shane snorts, “Liar,” he says, untucking the covers and throwing them over them both, “Or are you going to tell me it was the ghosties that made you shiver?”

Ryan just hums, and scoots a bit closer to Shane. Shane, who desperately hopes he isn’t reading the signs wrong, wraps his arm around Ryan’s shoulder and pulls him against his chest. For body heat purposes, obviously.

Ryan makes a happy noise and snuggles into Shane’s chest. “D’you reckon we have to go back tomorrow?” He asks.

“I don’t know,” Shane says, running his hand up and down Ryan’s arm. “I don’t think we got much useful footage. Although knowing you, you can probably pull some shit out of thin air. ‘Do you hear that Shane? That’s not rain, that’s the screams of the thousands of lost souls that roam these woods.’”

Ryan wheezes, and Shane appreciates that he finally seems to be getting himself back a bit. He thinks back to the frozen Ryan that had been standing in their hotel room only minutes ago, and decides he much prefers the warm, giggling variety. “I think the rain was kind of fun,” Ryan eventually says, and Shane frowns.

“Did you get brain freeze?” He asks, genuinely concerned, and Ryan laughs again.

“No, no, I mean, it was an experience wasn’t it? It’s like, bonding time,” Ryan says.

Shane snorts. “You have a weird perception of what bonding time is. Although I guess undressing each other is considered a pretty good bonding time activity by many couples.”

Yes, Shane, great. Why not use the word _couples_ while talking about undressing your platonic best friend. Great work. 10/10.

Ryan, predictably, falls silent. “Yeah,” he eventually says. “I didn’t mind the undressing very much.”

“Me neither,” Shane blurts out, because Shane _clearly_ has no brain to mouth filter. “I mean, like, considering all the horrible shit we went through today it was definitely not as bad.”

Ryan wheezes, “Not as bad, that’s, that’s really doing wonders for my self confidence, thank you Shane.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it, buddy. You’re an attractive young man. Anyone would be lucky to undress you.”

Yes, great going Shane. Fucking dig your grave even deeper.

Ryan’s expression turns serious, which is about the last thing Shane wants right now. “Anyone?” He asks, tentatively, and Shane swallows.

“Anyone,” he echoes, and suddenly Ryan is lurching forward to press their lips together.

The angle is kind of awkward, because until then Ryan had kind of been lounging on Shane’s chest, and also Shane isn’t expecting to be kissed, which means he’s thrown for a bit of a loop, but then Ryan is sitting up and swinging his legs over Shane’s thighs for better access and his hands are on Shane’s cheeks and oh.

_Oh._

If Shane had to spend the rest of his life kissing Ryan, he doesn’t think he would mind.

Shane’s hands have dropped to Ryan’s waist, and one of Ryan’s hands is slowly tangling himself in Shane’s hair, and for a minute the whole world disappears, and it’s just them.

And then Ryan pulls away for air, and rest his forehead against Shane’s. “Do you still think the supernatural is fake? Because I thought that was pretty out of this world,” Ryan eventually says, their faces so close his breath fans Shane’s face.

“I’m breaking up with you,” Shane informs him.

Ryan pouts at him, “We’re not even dating yet.”

Shane hums. “Hey Ryan, you want to be my boyfriend?”

“Yes,” Ryan says, without hesitation.

“Great. I’m breaking up with you.”

Ryan laughs. “Shut up, Shane,” he says, and it sounds an awful lot like ‘I love you’.

“You shut up,” Shane counters. It sounds an awful lot like ‘I love you, too’.

\--

The next morning, the weather is beautiful. Shane can’t even find himself to be petty about it, not when Ryan snuffles in his sleep, and rolls around to bury his face in Shane’s chest.

 

**Author's Note:**

> folow me on tumblr [here](http://violetevents.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
